The invention relates to an alarm device for detecting and communicating environment- and system-specific states, having a communication interface for wirelessly transmitting information to one or more destination addresses. The communication interface may take the form of a WLAN interface and/or a mobile radio interface, for example.
The task of alarm devices is to alert persons in an area surrounding the alarm device to a hazardous situation and thus to ultimately also be able to save lives. A plurality of alarm devices are usually integrated in apartments, buildings or building complexes and are networked to one another via cable or radio in order to be able to inform of the hazardous situation at any location. It is known from many applications that alarm devices are able to transmit an emergency call to an external service provider, for example, a security service or an operations center, via wire, or radio in order to quickly and specifically request help.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 7,019,646 B1 which probably forms the closest prior art describes an apparatus and a method for locating a wireless smoke alarm in the event of a potential fire. The wireless smoke alarm has an interface, for example a WLAN interface, to a wireless transceiver (transmitting/receiving system) which operates via an existing wireless telecommunication network. The wireless transceiver may be in the form of a processor with an integrated memory for storing alarm data. It is suitable for automatically transmitting the alarm data to an operations center in the event of an alarm.